Saiga
The Saiga 20K is a 20-gauge Combat Shotgun available in a wide range of configurations. Its firing mechanism is heavily based off of the AK-47 and thus they share many similarities. The weapon also comes in a 12-gauge variant and is instead called the Saiga 12K. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the S12K is the default weapon for the Engineer kit for the MEC team. It is the first semi-automatic shotgun players will most likely get at their disposal. The weapon is superior to the American M11-87 and Chinese NOR982 combat shotguns, as the S12K is semi-automatic while the other 2 shotguns are pump-action. It is very similar to the Engineer class' Tier one unlock weapon, the MK3A1 Jackhammer, as both have the same magazine capacity, fire rate, and range, although the MK3A1 boasts a higher damage output per pellet. This is not to be confused with the 20-gauge version used in the Bad Company games as it is the 12-gauge version. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, Russian and Serdaristani forces use it as their standard shotgun, which also comes with 5 HG-2s when picked up by the player. In multiplayer, the S20K is the default shotgun for the Russian Demolition kit and is the first semi-automatic shotgun available to the player. It has an 8 round magazine and can kill within 3 or so shots with a good fire rate, but like all shotguns, it is limited to a very short range. ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the '''Saiga 20K Semi' in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 is the second shotgun available to all kits requiring the achievement of rank 2. It has a default capacity of 6 shells, a good rate of fire and a short effective range. This shotgun is used most effectively at extremely close range because it's high fire rate and high damage enables it to kill multiple enemies quickly. For the quick trigger finger, the Saiga 20K is a good choice, since it is semi-automatic and is not limited by a pump-action function or an overwhelming automatic fire mode like other shotguns. It is statistically exactly the same as the USAS-12 (even though the stats bar in-game shows less damage for the USAS) the only difference being the fire mode is semi automatic contrasted to the USAS, which is fully automatic. With the 12 Gauge Slugs specialization, it can be used as an effective semi-automatic rifle, though the M1 Garand may be preferred due to the extra 2 rounds or the M14 EBR due to the extra four rounds, however, with the Extended Shotgun Magazine specialization, it has a higher capacity of 12 rounds. Also, with slugs, bullet drop must be accounted for. Another advantage the Saiga 20K has over over these two weapons, besides its close range effectiveness and crowd control ability, is that is can take down UAVs with ease. The use of a reticule rather than sights, though simply cosmetic, can be considered an advantage as well, due to the increase of peripheral vision. Close range headshots are one shot kill. As of the recent R9 Client update for PC, the Saiga 20k has had its maximum damage increased and its spread with slugs applied increased. Gallery File:BFBC_SAIGA_20K.jpg|The S20K in Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map End of the Line in Rush mode 700px-Saiga12KBC2MP.JPG|The Saiga 20K Semi at Valparaiso in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 multiplayer Videos thumb|350px|left Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Shotguns